


So Glad You Were Around When They Said Speak Now

by Werebr0kenppl



Series: Song Inspired Fics [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Crack, Eloping, Fluff, M/M, Songfic of sorts, i made debby a bitch oopsies, im sure she's not really irl, little angst at the beginning, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werebr0kenppl/pseuds/Werebr0kenppl
Summary: In which Tyler crashes and ruins his best friends' wedding, and then elopes with said friend.All in the same day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've finished/posted since August 2014 yikesTM. I suck at summaries bYE
> 
> Also first time writring Joshler, hope its not too horrawful!  
> Listening to music on shuffle while driving for 10 hours by myself and this happened. 
> 
> Petzawentz on tumblr told me to post it so I did yay (ILY amber <33)

Tyler wasn't supposed to be here.

His best friend's wedding, and he was uninvited by the oh-so-charming bride. Just because she found out from a mutual friend that he and josh used to be a thing, and she felt "threatened" even though they agreed they worked better as just friends and broke it off. he'd never voice it aloud but a part of him secretly wished he could switch places with Debby.

 _Too much pastel_ , he thinks, and maybe he's just hungry but the bridesmaids dresses are _very_ unflattering, _they look like pastries._  
He made his peace with it a while ago, but when josh first told him, he was _furious_. It involved a lot of yelling, and some name calling, and a silence that is still stretching on.

The only reason he's here is because a mutual friend of theirs said how bummed josh was about the situation, how much he wished he could have his best friend there on the most important day of his life. Tyler also found out how Debby's parents were paying for the entire thing, and if she didn't get her way 110% then they were forcing his family to pay. Which, Josh's family wasn't _poor_ , but they still didn't have nearly as much money as the Ryan family did. He often wonders how much Input josh had on it, it being _his_ wedding too and all.

He also was still baffled why, when it was said and done, josh went from him to her. He certainly didn't expect her to still be around, he thought she'd just be his rebound, nothing more than casual. And soon enough what was once just _Tyler &josh_ became Tyler&josh _and_ Debby, which, soon after finding out about their history, then became just _Josh &Debby._

He spends the time before it starts hiding behind a pillar, so as not to get recognized by anyone, and he finds himself lost in a daydream, one he's had more and more often lately.

He's startled from his thoughts when the organ kicks in, and a silence falls over the church as they all look to the main doors. There's groomsmen and bridesmaids, joining Josh on the altar, flower girl and ring bearer, until the main event. Tyler can't deny, the way she glides down the aisle as the music swells is like the way a model might walk down the runway. He thinks that if he were in Josh's shoes, he would be a puddle of emotion at this point.

But when his gaze shifts to him, his expression is not what Tyler was expecting. It's kind of hard to see given his current position, but Tyler can tell the smile he gives is fake, doesn't quite meet his eyes the way they always did when he smiled at Tyler. His eyes didn't do the thing where they crinkle up at the corners either, which is Tyler's favorite thing to see in the world. He's merely speculating at this point, but something is telling him he may silently be up there having second thoughts.

He's suddenly brought back to his daydream, and takes a few deep beeaths while he makes up his mind. He hasn't been to many weddings before, so he has no idea when his last window of opportunity is coming, but really listens to what the preacher is saying so he doesn't miss it.

"If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace," he finally says and that's his cue!

"I object!" He says as he steps out from behind the pillar and about 20 jaws hit the floor, Josh's face completely lights up in the way it didn't when he saw Debbie, and Tyler _swears_ he hears that someone fainted. But time seems to stop, he has only lazer focus on Josh.

He clears his throat once and wills his hands to stop shaking, then continues, "Josh, I know when we broke it off we promised to just "stay friends" but I still love you, and I know it's awfully rude of me to budge in, but you are _not_ the kind of guy who should be marrying the wrong girl! Just, hear me out. Don't say yes, don't say any vows, run away with me," he finishes as he reaches the front and extends a hand.

The tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife, and Tyler can sense he's about .2 seconds from getting slapped by the bride. So as soon as Josh's hand grasps his back, they take off.

Tyler has no idea where they're going to go but he doesn't bother to look back, because hosh is in front of him and pulling him towards the room where his belongings are. He gets them inside, locks the door, and presses Tyler against the door lips finally meeting.

It doesn't last long though, he barely has just started getting into it when Josh pulls away. "I have to change out of this tux but go grab your car and meet me at the back door by the kitchen. And I literally only now realized, but I love you too Tyler."

Tyler beams and steals a kiss on his cute nose before sneaking back out and into the parking lot, and into his car. He moves by the kitchen door, parks temporarily in a no parking zone, and waits.

It isn't long of a wait until josh is coming out, back in jeans and his favorite NASA shirt, bag in tow and being chased by one angry bride. Tyler starts his car up, ready to pull away as soon as josh climbs in. No sooner does he have the door closed, Tyler is peeling away from the curb, leaving an irate Debby behind, and Tyler watches in the rearview mirror her take off one of her heels and throw it in the direction they're speeding off into.

It's a tad bit awkward, as a sense of _now what_ hits Tyler, the force of his actions just now sinking in. And one second they're in silence, the next both he and Josh are cracking up, laughing so hard he's crying and can barely see the road. When their giggles die down, Tyler is the one to speak first.

"So.... now that I can cross crashing and ruining someone's wedding day off my bucket list, where to?"

Josh chuckles. "And now that I can cross having my wedding be ruined by my best friend off _my_ bucket list, we're going to your apartment first. Then the airport."

Tyler takes the red light they're stuck at to look over, confused. "Why the airport?"

Josh smirks. "Well, several reasons. One, I also want to cross off eloping with said best friend who crashed my wedding off my bucket list too. Also, I'm _not_ letting my honeymoon go to waste."

Tyler doesn't know what to say to that. "Won't Debby's family be pissed though?" Is what he finally says after a few moments.

Whatever he was expecting Josh to say to that, he definitely wasn't expecting him to laugh. "No, her parents might have paid for the wedding, but mine paid for the honeymoon. Plus, I don't really wanna think about Debby right now, I'll deal with her later."

It's as Tyler is putting his car into park outside his apartment that the first part of what Josh had said hits him.

"Wait you really wanna elope?" he asks as they're getting out of the car.

It makes Josh sad, he sounds sad like he's expecting the next thing out of Josh's mouth to be _haha just kidding!!!1!1_ He looks to his left, before speaking again. "Well yeah, sounds pretty sick right?"

Tyler smiles, before reaching for Josh's hand and continuing their trek to his apartment. "Yeah, sick as frick."

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda drew inspo from FRIENDS, when Emily doesn't want Ross to invite Rachel because they'd dated in the past. I apologize again for making Debby a bitch.
> 
> Also, this was mostly written on my phone in the notes so I'm sorry if there's typos. HMU and I'll fix them when I can!
> 
> If you have a prompt or wanna say hi, hmu on tumblr under the same name! 
> 
> |-/


End file.
